Our Love Is Strong Enough
by WWEBellatwins1996
Summary: sasha and roman meet on a night out and end up getting very drunk and sleeping together.A few nights later is the hell in a cell ppv and although Sasha shouldn't be wrestling in her condition she does and ends up getting really hurt which lead to her later having a miscarriage. Roman is heartbroken that his lost a child but angry that Sasha did what she did.He end the relationship
1. Chapter 1

After losing to Brock Lesnar on Monday night Raw, Roman sat at the bar drowning his sorrows when someone tapped him on the shoulder he turned round to see the purple haired beauty Sasha banks standing before him.

Sasha-Hey do you mind if I join you?

Roman- No not at all, What can I get you?

Sasha-Thanks oh I have a glass of red wine

Roman- Excuse me can I get a glass of red wine for the lady he said to the bartender

Bartender Nodded and got Sasha drink before handing it to her

Sasha-Thankyou, So you sure had a good match tonight

Roman-Is that meant to be a joke

Sasha- No Why?

Roman- Well I lost so I wouldn't class it as a good match

Sasha- Well I think the WWE universe would beg to differ and so would I

Roman-Well thanks, Your match was pretty awesome tonight you, Bayley and Ruby challenging Nia for the raw women championship.

Sasha-I know it would have been more awesome thought if I had become the raw women champion for the fifth time.

Roman- Yeah your by far the best raw women champion that we had

Sasha- What even better that your girlfriend the queen Charlotte Flair

Roman- Hell yeah oh and make that ex-girlfriend

Sasha- Oh Roman I'm sorry

Roman-It ok we called it quit 3 weeks ago we just couldn't deal with having a long distant relationship. But enough of me bring the mood down do you want to do some shots?

Sasha- Sure

After one too many shots Sasha and Roman started to dance with each other in the bar  
Sasha was grinding on his sweaty body yet Roman smelt so nice.

His hot breath on the back of her neck making Sasha instantly wet.

They laced their fingers together whilst his other hand started sliding up the side of her body.

Sasha grabbed his hand and dragged it to the hem of her short sleeved dress, Roman hand rubbed up the inside of her thigh as he pressed his manhood into her lower back which only made her more wet.

Roman-Come back to my hotel with me.. He whisper in her ear, Sasha turned around and look at his smiling face and nodded, Roman lowered his face and kissed Sasha. Roman put his arm around me and bent down a little to whisper in my ear.

Roman-Let's get outta here.

When the elevator door closed Roman immediately slammed his mouth onto hers. Sasha wrapped her arm around his neck but he grabbed it and pinned it in over her head. Roman then hold her hands with one of his hands whilst his other hand grabbed her neck. His kiss become rough but at the same time feels so damn hot.

The door open and he stop kissing her and hold one of her hand and pulled Sasha into his hotel room. Once the door closes he began to kiss Sasha again. Roman ripped her sleeved dress before unhooked her bra he then stripped his clothes off in front of Sasha. Making her become turn on more and more.

He grabbed Sasha neck again before slamming her up against the wall. She lets out a moan

Sasha runs her hands up his back and Roman flinched at her touch, she stops and Roman looked at her worriedly.

Sasha- are you okay? she said, panting

Roman- Yeah sorry he said before bending down to grab a piece of her ripped dress. Give me your hands he said before gazing into her eye Sasha obeyed and did what he wanted to do.

Sasha-is it necessary to tie me up

Roman-Yeah

He kissed her as he walked her over to his bed. He made Sasha lay down and tied her hands over her head before putting a pillow under her head and between her tied arms.

Roman kiss Sasha jaw down to her neck and bit on the sensitive part. He licked one of her hard erect nipple and played with the other one, Sasha moan so loud when his hand contacted with her wet entrance. His kisses went down, licking the trail down. He put a finger inside and she let out a deep moan, Roman looked at her with such lust and hungriness.

Sasha feel his breath at her entrance and without any further warning he slammed his hot wet tongue into her aching flower

Sasha- Oh God...Roman

He sucked my cunt and before slipping two fingers inside me

Sasha-Yeah, yeah.. Oh shit, Roman

He then stopped and pulled out a condom before sliding it to his big manhood.

Roman-I love the taste of your pussy.. Baby girl

Sasha-Oh yeah.. Well let me handle you this time.

Roman untie her hands then Sasha flipped them over so she could take control, she took hold of his massive manhood and guides it to her entrance. Sasha slowly lowered herself on to him until she's fully inside him.

Roman-Oh, fuck.. Sasha.

Sasha-Uh.. Yeah..

She starts to rides his big cock fast, Sasha put her two arms in each side of his head to steady herself. Roman cupped her breast and lick them occasionally, Sasha feel herself getting closer and soon enough she can't hold on any longer and moan so loud whilst releasing herself before kissing Roman hard. Sasha continue to thrust as she know he is close to his release.

Roman- Don't stop, don't stop.. Sasha, don't stop..

He's meeting every one of her thrust and she know he's coming.

Sasha-Oh, yes. You want cum?

Roman-Yes.. I do

Sasha-Cum for me

Roman- Oh, fucking .. Fuck!

Roman then releases himself and they kissed before Roman wraps his arms around Sasha bringing her close to his chest. 

They cuddled for a while before he whispered into her ear, "I love you Sasha." She smiled before kissing him. She rolled over with her back to him before he wrapped his arm around her before both passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

One week Later

Sasha has pretty much avoided Roman since there night spent together, one because he rekindled his relationship with Charlotte and two she doesn't want him to tell her what she already knows that the night they spent together was a mistake and that Charlotte can never know about what they did. Sasha arrived at Monday night Raw although she wasn't wrestling tonight she still had to be there, even though in reality she wanted to be tucked up in bed watching her favourite anime series. She walked into the women locker room and was greet by her best friend Bayley.

Bayley- Hey Dude there you are, I was wondering where you got to

Sasha- Sorry I was a bit late leaving, but I would give anything to be back in my hotel room in bed

Bayley- Your just sulking cause your not wrestling tonight

Sasha- No it not because I don't have a match tonight and plus I'm kinda glad I don't

Bayley- Why?

Sasha- Because I've not been feeling the greatest for the last few days

Bayley- In what way?

Sasha- Well one minute I feel sick and the next I want to eat everything- Bayley cut her off

Bayley- Dude seriously

Sasha- Seriously what?

Bayley- You are pregnant

Sasha- No there's no way I am

Bayley- Well when was the last time you had sex

Sasha- Last week but we used protection

Bayley- Well just cause he used a condom doesn't mean your always safe

Sasha- What do you mean it called safe sex for a reason Bayley

Bayley- But it not always 100% safe the condom could of broke or had a hole in.

Sasha- Oh god I feel sick

Bayley- Calm down Sasha, Bayley rummaged through her bag before handing Sasha something, Here go take it

Sasha- A pregnancy test, why do you have this?

Bayley- You can't tell anyone

Sasha- Sure

Bayley- Me and Seth are trying to start a family so that why I have them on hand

Sasha- Omg Since when?

Bayley- We started trying shortly after Summerslam, But that doesn't matter now what does is you taking that test she said as she ushered her towards the toilets

10 Minutes Later

Bayley stood outside the toilets waiting for her best friend to emerge, Suddenly Sasha ran past her crying Bayley chased her back to the locker room and picked her friend off of the floor and hugged her. After Sasha had calmed down a little, Bayley finally wanted answers from her friend.

Bayley- So it was positive then

Sasha- Well obviously Sherlock, I'm sorry it's not your fault

Bayley- Forgive me for asking but when did this happen and where?

Sasha- It was after Raw last week I went to that bar afterward and had a few to many drinks with this guy and he invited me back to his room and well you know what happen next.

Bayley- So is it one of men that we work with?

Sasha- Yeah but I can't tell him about this

Bayley- Why?

Sasha- Because he is in a relationship

Bayley- hold on, it happened last Monday, it someone we work with and he in a relationship. Sasha be truthful now

Sasha- Ok what?

Bayley- Is the person you slept with Seth?

Sasha- SETH, Bayley it not him plus I would never do that to you. At the time we had sex he wasn't in a relationship, it had ended but now he has rekindled it so I can't tell him

Bayley- Well who is it?

Sasha- It's Roman

Bayley- Roman Reigns

Sasha- Yes


End file.
